Currently, a system management server can be installed in a connected mode. In that mode, the system management server may “call home” to the system management server provider's network or to any other proprietary service. That includes management of entitlements, allowing client machines to consume software channels and other services. The communication between the system management server and the system management server provider may be substantially continuous, or at least, frequent.
A conventional signed “certificate” is issued to the customer, which has the number of entitlements listed for each item. The numbers are then copied to the database tables and the system management server restricts access if the limit is reached. Nothing, however, prevents customers from tampering the database tables, such as increasing the raw numbers in the database tables to obtain more entitlements without paying for them.